Love Me Some Pie
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Why would there be a misunderstanding between Dean and Castiel now that it is Dean's birthday? Well, it all started from a kiss, all thanks to Sammy. (Originally should have been part of my Destiel Ficlet collection.)


**A/N: Since it's Dean's birthday today, I thought that this should be a nice idea to write a fanfic. But, I think this is one of the most cliche ideas I could ever thought up so, sorry about that.  
>Hope you will like it and sorry for the errors and any OOCness.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Some Pie<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cas."<p>

"What is it, Dean?"

Castiel turned to him with a confused way. He was in the middle of reading a book and Dean was just sitting their on an armchair across him, looking so bored.

"Love me some pie, will ya?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Buy me some pie, Cas."

"But, why me?"

"Sam's not here and you're the only one that I can ask you a favor."

Castiel let out a depressed sigh as he closed the book he was reading and placed it on a nearby desk. He stood up from his seat and simply left the motel room they were currently staying.

* * *

><p><em>Why is Dean being such a boss<em>, Castiel wondered to himself. He walked out of his way to the nearest convenience store because, he can't just "zap" anywhere anymore. He had somewhat lost his "angel mojo" thus, he is almost like a human now. As soon as he entered the store, he looked around for some pie. He then, took a small basket with him.

Noticing an apple pie in a container of some sort, Castiel took it and checked if it was alright. Thinking that it was, he placed it in the basket and went back to the cashier.

The cashier gave him a warm smile as he placed the pie in a plastic bag. Castiel handed him the money and took the bag from him. He then, took a glance at a digital clock behind the cashier and noticed the date 1/24/XX. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he recalled what that day was. It was Dean Winchester's birthday.

_No wonder he asked me for some pie and acted pretty harshly at me, _Castiel thought. He left the convenience store and went back to the motel.

* * *

><p>As soon as he opened the door of their room, however, Castiel was surprised as he saw Sam kissing his own brother. Dean, upon seeing Castiel, was shocked and quickly pushed Sam away from him.<p>

"Oh, uh...H-Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel bowed and turned to Sam. "Hello, Sam."

"H-Hi, Cas." Sam started to blush and felt ashamed of what he did.

Castiel didn't seem to bother the awkward atmosphere around him and simply entered the room. He then, approached Dean and handed him the plastic bag.

"Here's your pie," Castiel simply told him.

Dean took it from him and watched Castiel go back upstairs. It was from that moment Dean felt that something is wrong with him. He placed the pie on the table and turned to Sam.

"I'll go and check him out," he said.

Sam nodded and let his brother go upstairs to check out his angel. Sam lowered his head and felt ashamed of himself. It was his fault, anyway.

"Feeling sorry for what you've done, Sam?"

Surprised from the familiar voice, Sam turned around and was shocked to see a familiar face standing in front of him.

"Gabriel..."

The self-proclaimed Trickster snickered as he took a seat.

"Ah, this is what happens when you don't think of what could possibly happen."

"Well, it was pretty much a surprise," Sam replied. "Dean just told me Cas might take too long."

Gabriel smiled from the reply. "Huh, is that so?"

He then, looked up at the ceiling, indicating where Dean and Castiel might be.

"I wonder, what's going on with those two right now."

Sam followed Gabriel's gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing bad...hopefully."

Gabriel simply let out a chuckle and said nothing.

* * *

><p>Dean knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked once more but this time, he called out his name.<p>

"Cas!" he called out from outside.

There was still no response. Dean frowned. He then, checked whether the doorknob was unlocked. It wasn't. Dean slowly opened the door and took a peek on what Castiel is doing inside the room.

Like what he saw before, Castiel was quietly reading a book. He didn't look disturbed and he was focused on reading the book. Letting out a sigh, Dean went inside the room and walked towards Castiel. He then, unconsciously sat beside him on the bed.

"Cas," Dean called out once more.

He wasn't responding.

"Cas."

Still no answering. Not being able to keep it anymore, Dean let out his anger and shouted for Castiel.

"Damn it, Cas! Answer me!"

"What is it, Dean!?"

Dean was startled as Castiel turned to him. His face was red and anger can be seen. Dean couldn't quite believe it but, he was actually expecting that Castiel would be mad at him from what he saw. He calmed down and tried to look Castiel in the eye.

"Look, Cas," Dean tried to explain. "Sam was just...He just returned and we had a talk and...before I knew it, he was..."

Castiel calmed himself and let out a sigh. "I understand."

Dean tried to pick up the words he wanted to use so that, he won't hurt Castiel's feelings.

"Cas, just tell me if you're mad at me or at Sammy or at the two of us."

He looked at him with a stern expression. However, his expression seemed to be softer as he frowned lightly and shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad at anyone."

"Cas..."

"Look, Dean. I understand. I really do. As your angel, I have to. It doesn't bother me if...Sam or any other guy kisses you. I won't feel anything at all."

"Even jealousy?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel.

"Of course," Castiel replied, with quite of a sad face. "I wasn't even supposed to feel such emotions, to begin with."

"Ah, yeah, right," Dean nodded. "You're an angel, I remember."

Silence filled the air between the two of them as the conversation died out. Castiel resumed back to his reading while Dean just looked around, feeling quite uneasy from the situation. He looked at Castiel once more.

"So, you're not gonna say anything else?"

Castiel stopped reading and looked back at Dean. "Dean, it's already over."

"Yeah, I don't mean that." Dean raised both of his eyebrows at Castiel.

Castiel looked confused at Dean for a moment. And, as if he remembered, he nodded once.

"Oh, yeah, I do."

Castiel showed a gentle smile at Dean. "Happy Birthday, Dean."

Dean smiled and let out a quiet chuckle. He then, patted Castiel's shoulder.

"Thanks, bud," he simply said.

Castiel simply nodded at his thanks.

"Oh, and also, thanks for the pie."

"Yes, you're welcome," Castiel simply replied.

Dean stood up from the bed and, before leaving, he said his final words to Castiel.

"Love you, man."

Castiel let out a quiet chuckle before he continued reading his book.

"I love you, too."


End file.
